my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Namor McKenzie
Real Name: Namor McKenzie *'Current Alias:' Namor *'Aliases:' Imperius Rex, Dr. G.W. Falton, Sub-Mariner, "Subby", Namor the First, Avenging Son, Old Man, Rex, Joe Pierre, Lord of the Seven Seas, the Scion of the Deep, Phoenix *'Editorial Names:' Namor: The First Mutant *'Relatives:' **Elanna (maternal ancestor) **Tanas (maternal ancestor) **Zartra (maternal ancestor) **Orrek (maternal distant relative) **Stegor (maternal ancestor) **Kamuu (maternal ancestor) **Harran (maternal ancestor) **Kalen (maternal ancestor) **Ossem (maternal ancestor) **Balaal (maternal ancestor) **Thallo (maternal ancestor) **Thakorr (maternal grandfather, deceased) **Korra (maternal grandmother) **Zarina (maternal aunt) **Daka (maternal uncle) **Fen (mother, deceased) **Leonard McKenzie (father, deceased) **Experiment N2 (clone) **Lawrence McKenzie (paternal half-brother) **Dorma (wife, distant cousin, deceased) **Marrina Smallwood (wife) **Kamar McKenzie (son, deceased) **Leon McKenzie (paternal half-nephew) **Llyron McKenzie (paternal great-nephew) **Aquaria Neptunia (maternal cousin) **Beemer (maternal cousin) **Bobo (maternal cousin) **Byrrahna (maternal cousin) **Namita (maternal cousin) **Daro (maternal cousin) **Dara (maternal cousin) **Seth (maternal cousin) **Argus (maternal cousin) **Arkus (maternal cousin) **Byrrah (maternal cousin) **Namorita Prentiss (maternal first cousin once removed) *'Affiliation:' Cabal (founder), Invaders, Atlantis; formerly Illuminati, X-Men, Extinction Team, Phoenix Five, Defenders, Osborn's X-Men, Osborn's Cabal, Avengers, All-Winners Squad, Titans Three, Fantastic Four, Oracle Inc., Order, Deep Six (founder and leader); ally of Betty Dean, Doctor Doom *'Base of Operations:' Ultimate Universe; formerly New Atlantis; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Atlantis; Necropolis, Wakanda; occasionally mobile *'Identity:' No Dual Identity *'Citizenship:' Atlantean *'Marital Status:' Widowed *'Education:' Little or no formal schooling; educated by the royal tutors of the Atlantean court *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 6'2" *'Weight:' 278 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue/gray *'Hair:' Black *'Origin:' Atlantean/Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Atlantis Powers and Abilities Atlantean Physiology: Namor's powers come from him being a unique hybrid of Atlantean and mutant. Because of his unusual genetic heritage, Namor is unique among both ordinary humans and Atlanteans; he is sometimes referred to as the "first mutant," because, while the majority of his observed superhuman powers come from the fact that he's a hybrid of human and Atlantean DNA, his ability to fly can't be explained by either side. He has been stated to be an Alpha-Level mutant *''Amphibious Physiological Adaptation:'' Namor's body is specially developed for underwater conditions, granting him specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures and highly developed vision to see clearly even in murky ocean depths. This hybrid physiology means he can survive indefinitely underwater or on land, though he would need occasional contact with water to survive. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Like all Atlanteans, Namor is superhumanly strong, but his physical strength is greater than that of any member of his superhuman race. The exact level of his strength is dependent upon his physical contact with water, and his strength diminishes slowly the longer he is out of contact with it. Out of the water, Namor was able to defeat Luke Cage with ease and use his body as a club to knock out the She-Hulk by striking her by surprise from behind. He was shown as an even match for the Thing in the same issue. Underwater, he battered the Red Hulk and stopped him from getting to the surface until he threw him out. Namor has even knocked out the Savage Hulk. He was also able to hold his own against the Sentry for a little while, but Emma Frost mentally convinced the Sentry to stop, since Namor couldn't win. He has been seen several times lifting thousands of tons without effort. Namor has once swam against a temporal storm for a brief period, even pressing on despite getting dehydrated by that act. Furthermore, his physical prowess is so great that he has been referred to as one of the most powerful beings on the planet. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Namor can run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. His speed is greatest, however, while swimming. Whereas most Atlanteans can swim at speeds greater than 60 miles per hour, Namor has shown that he can reach a speed of over 300 knots. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Namor's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings and most other Atlanteans for that matter. At his peak, Namor can physically exert himself for at least more than 24 hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Namor's stamina, much like his strength, steadily declines the longer he is out of contact with water and will diminish to the point where he only has slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Namor's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He can perform acrobatic feats in the air, sufficient to enable him to easily evade and dodge most military aircraft. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Namor's reflexes are similarly heightened and are superior to those of the finest human athlete since he can react at impressive levels of super speed as demonstrated through his catching missiles and throwing them back at their point of origins. *''Superhuman Durability:'' The tissues of Namor's body are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings and most other Atlanteans. Namor can withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from orbital heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, blows from powerful superhumans, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. *''Aquatic Healing:'' If he was somehow injured, Namor's body can heal damaged tissue faster and much more extensively than a human or most Atlanteans. Namor's accelerated healing is at its peak while he is immersed in water and does diminish the longer he is out of contact with water or if he's completely dry. *''Radiation Absorption:'' Namor can absorb certain levels of radiation. His potential is unknown, but the full power of the Radioactive Man is enough to rapidly drain him of his strength. *''Extended Longevity:'' Atlanteans age much slower and live much longer than human beings with the average Atlantean lifespan being about 120 years. Namor, at this time, is considered to be in his physical prime. *''Underwater Breathing:'' Like all Atlanteans, Namor can breathe indefinitely underwater due to having gills located behind his ears. Unlike most Atlanteans, however, Namor can also breathe on land indefinitely as well without the air of breathing devices whereas most Atlanteans can only survive being out of the water for a matter of minutes. *''Aquatic Telepathy:'' Namor possesses a telepathic rapport with all forms of marine life. He is able to mentally communicate with most forms of marine life and can mentally persuade them to do his bidding. Namor can also mentally communicate with other Atlanteans and probably humans as well. *''Augmented Vision:'' Namor's enhanced vision enables him to penetrate the ocean depths and see through murky water. Flight: Namor also possesses vestigial wings on both of his ankles by which he seems to be able to fly at the speed of escape velocity when exerting himself fully. His flight speed at normal levels is enough to enable Namor to fly faster than military aircraft. Since the wings by themselves could never carry Namor, it has been speculated that he uses the wings for steering and flies in some other manner, perhaps through telekinesis. Namor's ability to lift weights when flying is sufficient to enable him to carry a fifty ton anchor with one hand without a discernible loss of speed or momentum. Former Powers Namor displayed a number of powers decades ago that have been written out or simply not shown in many years, including the following: Water Emission: Namor displayed the ability to extinguish himself when set alight with water spraying from his skin in a manner explicitly likened to a sprinkler system. Super Hearing Aquatic Life Mimicry: Namor had the ability to mimic the characteristics of all the undersea creatures. Some of the abilities he demonstrated were: *''Sonar:'' Namor possessed a natural form of sonar. *''Hybrid Sense:'' He could follow radio beams. *''Lateral Lines:'' Namor could detect subtle movements or vibrations around him, particularly underwater. *''Bio-Electricity:'' Namor could discharge bio-electricity, similar to an electric eel, but seldom did so. He seemed to be able to absorb certain energies and convert them into bio-electricity. It would seem that he needed to absorb energy from outside sources to produce a charge. Phoenix Force: Namor was one of the five avatars of the Phoenix Force which granted him the great powers of the Phoenix. Namor only displayed the ability of interstellar travel but, as an avatar, he presumably should have possessed all of the following abilities: *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis:'' An avatar of the Phoenix can create cosmic flames under any conditions, even the impossible ones, such as in the vacuum of space or underwater. These flames do not require oxygen to burn and burn so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products, such as ash. The avatar has perfect control over these flames, and they only consume what the avatar wills. Typically, they manifest as a raptor or part of a raptor, such as a claw or wings, in the case of an avatar. *''Resurrection:'' As the embodiment of life and death itself, the Phoenix Force can resurrect whomever it wills. *''Immortality:'' The avatar of the Phoenix does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. *''Telepathy:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can project their thoughts into the minds of others and read other peoples' thoughts at a near boundless level. *''Telekinesis:'' An avatar of the Phoenix can manipulate matter at a molecular scale. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Atlanteans Category:Amphibious Physiological Adaptation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Radiation Absorption Category:Delayed Aging Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Aquatic Telepathy Category:Superhumanly Acute Visual Sense Category:Flight Category:Wings Category:Inhuman Appearance